Enchanted and The Avengers
by ianderson
Summary: What if when Giselle was sent to New York, she wasn't found by Roger, but the Avengers. A rewriting of the movie and takes place in the Marvel Cinematic Universe before Age of Ultron. Disclaimer, I don't own the Avengers or Enchanted.


**Once upon a time, in a magical kingdom known as Andalasia, there lived an evil queen.**

 **Selfish and cruel, she lived in fear that one day her stepson would marry, and she would lose her throne forever.**

 **And so, she did all in her power to prevent the prince from ever meeting the one special maiden with whom he would share true love's kiss.**

In a house in the woods, a beautiful girl was in a happy mood. "Giselle, Giselle,how about this for your statue?" Some Birds came up to her with and acorn.

"Oh, this will be perfect. Thank you." Giselle replied.

"You're welcome."

"Come on! OK, you sukses, move it! We have got a face to put together here while it's still ingrained in her subcranium." Pip told them

"Oh, Pip, it was such a lovely dream." Giselle told him. "We were holding hands and dancing, and... - Oh!- "

Two birds came up to her with saphire's. "And these for the eyes."

"Blue? Oh, how did you know? And they sparkle just like his." She said "Mm! OK. There we go. - Yes! That's it!-"

"OK. Yeah, yeah. - Floor's yours, honey.-" Pip said

"Presenting my one true love. My prince. My dream come true." She turned the statue around.

"Oh, my goodness!" She gasped.

"Whoa, whoa. What? What's the problem?- " Pip asked

"I didn't give him any lips." She replied.

"Ooh!" The squirrel realized.

"Does he have to have lips?" A bird asked.

"Of course. When you meet the someone who is meant for you" Giselle said began singing.

 _Before two can become one_

 _There's something you must do_

Do you pull each other's tails?" A rabbit asked pulling another's tail.

"Do you feed each other seeds?" A brief said shoving seed into another's mouth.

"No." She chuckled

 _There is something sweeter_

 _Everybody needs._

 _I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss_

 _And a prince I'm hoping comes with this_

 _That's what brings_

 _Ever-afterings so happy_

 _And that's the reason we need lips so much_

 _For lips are the only things that touch_

 _So to spend_

 _A life of endless bliss_

 _Just find who you love_

 _Through true love's kiss_

"If we're going to find a perfect pair of lips, we're going to need a lot more help." Giselle rushed to the window.

 _Ahh, Ahh, Ahh, Ah, Ah, Ah. Ah_

 _She's been dreaming of a true love's kiss_

 _And a prince she's hoping comes with this_

 _That's what brings ever-afterings_

 _So happy_

 _So happy_

Giselle was handed a curvy green string and placed it on the statue.

 _That's the reason we need lips so much_

 _For lips are the only things that touch_

The strain turned into a caterpillar and it went off with a "Humph!"

Giselle shrugged.

 _So to spend a life_

 _Of endless bliss_

 _Just find who you love_

 _Through true love's kiss_

In another part of the forest, a prince and his friend were striking down a troll. " Look out below!" The prince yelled.

Nathaniel smiled at Edward. "Amazing, sire. Your tenth troll this month. Oh, I love hunting trolls. Big trolls, little , trolls, trolls…"

Nathaniel climbed up to the prince but slipped in the trolls nostril. "Sorry."

"Oh, that's OK." The troll said.

When Nathaniel got up and sat with the prince, Edward patted him on the shoulder. "Ah, trolls are fine to pass the time, Nathaniel, but... but my heart longs to be joined in song."

He picked up nathail to dance and started to sing

 _I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss_

He was going to continue but abruptly stopped when he heard a female singing.

 _And a prince I'm hoping_

 _Comes with this-_

"Do you hear that, Nathaniel?" He asked.

"Me? , I hear nothing." Nathaniel said trying to cover up the sound.

"Oh!- I must find the maiden that belongs to that sweet voice." Edward sighed.

"Oh, no! Come back, sire. No, you're hallucinating!" Nathaniel said.

"Ride, Destiny!" Edward said jumping on his horse and riding off.

"Oh! Oh, pooh. Oh, . This isn't good. All these years of troll chasing, trying to keep him from ever meeting a girl." Nathaniel said having a mini panic attack.

"Oh, the , she's not going to like this." He said up the queen's picture.

 _True love's kiss_ The troll sang.

"True love's kiss" Edward said gleefully riding. He heard stomping and turned to see the troll running towards the song. "Oh, you shall not prevail, foul maiden is mine!" Edward declared.

"Honey, do you really think your dream boy exists?" Pip asked Giselle

Giselle sighed looking out her window. "Oh, Pip. I know he's out there somewhere."

"Eye! Eye! Eye-Eye." The animals stuttered when they saw a huge eye in the window.

"I... I what?"

"I eat you now." The troll said

"Everybody, scatter!" Pip yelled.

"Gotcha. Huh?" He said reaching into the house. He opened his fist to see it empty. He looked up to see Giselle climbing a tree. "Hey! That's cheating! I supposed to eat you."

"Oh, no you don't,you big lug." Pip said trying to fend off the troll. He he stepped onto the branch it lowered and Giselle cried out in fear. "Wow, I got to lay off the nuts." He said patting his stomach.

"Girl yummy." The troll said. Giselle looked down to see Edward. "Fear not, fair maiden.I am here." She started to fall and Piped tried to grab her fingers. She started falling through the branches and into Edwards lap.

"Oh, my gosh. - It's you." She said gazing at him. "Yes, it's me. -And you are?"

"Giselle." She awansered him. "Oh! Giselle! We shall be married in the morning."

 _You're the fairest maid_

 _I've ever met_

 _You were made..._

 _To finish your duet_

 _And in years to come we'll reminisce_

 _How we came to love_

 _And grew and grew love_

 _Since first we knew love_

 _Through true love's kiss_

They sang riding into the sunset.

In a cave underground, Queen Narissa was watching the two through a crystal ball. "Oh, so this is the little forest rat who thinks she can steal my throne." Blue flames erupted from her.

"NEVER!"


End file.
